A Facility under the iron ore
by IronArrowHead
Summary: This first chapter is set during the great war between the Crystal Empire and Equestria. And we see Rainbow Dash's POV of one of the battles when she encounters something she's never seen before... I would add more but spoilers :)


Quick note: I am still very new to the story writing process any tips would be wonderful also the massive paragraphs please excuse those, Thx

 **From one world to another, via a Strange Craft.**

As the cyan pegasus looks up from the quickly settling dust and seeing that she had not been crushed by a massive bolder, but instead met by two earth ponies that have somehow pulverized it mid air. She glanced at them both, then nodded in thanks, as did they in return and sprung off. When Dash tried to take off into the air, her replaced wing didn't respond until a second later, "oh come on!" She shouted angrily "It hasn't even been a minute and its already de-synced," Dash's sentence was cut short as she heard armored hoof-steps running her direction. "Time to run" she said Hastily as her hooves carried her away, but only after a few moments, is when she took off into the sky.

After some time had passed, Rainbow Dash found herself flying along the edge of the battlefield, where she spotted crystal ponies taking off the magic armor that once enslaved them, with what looked to be a orange aircraft that looked as if it could fit perfectly on equestrian railroads, except it didn't look like any traditional aircraft or locomotive at all. She decided to investigate this vehicle, after all it was allowing crystal ponies to take off the armor that was put on them against their will. When she found her robotic wing not getting powered by the magic with in it, she found herself coming in for a not-so-smooth landing. "Owwww, that hurt. why did my wing run out of power?" she asked her self, While questioning herself she noticed that all the magic within her seem to be shut down, "well time to carry on by ground" she grudgingly whispered to her self.

When she finally got to the craft she decided to stay on the side that faces away from the battle, as to be able to hide in case the owner came back. When she approached two panels that looks like doors they slid open for her as if she was welcome along with some stairs that folded out in front of her. Dash felt a need to enter, and so she did, with the delight surprise that no alarms went off. "Who makes something this Advanced in technology and doesn't put an alarm on it?" She asked her self. "Magic Shut-Down bubble going off-line, redirecting power to engines." Said a vary electronic voice, Rainbow Dash in a panic looked for a place to hide, seeing another room in the back of the craft she went for it to wait until she could sneak out. This room seem to be the engine room, as for it had a massive motor in it, she couldn't find out what kind, she just knew it was a motor. at this point she could feel the magic within her once more, but stayed in the back as for she could hear a stallion shouting to another "Side Step Come on! We don't have much time to leave!" With the orange pegasus boarding the craft followed by another white unicorn who frantically said "all right all right, let's go let's go let's go!" Before He could even finish his sentence the craft was already moving into the air at a vary high speed. Dash did her best to keep low along the ride and ignore the noise of the engine the best she could, and she knew she had no choice but to wait in the back of the craft. After a few minutes the ride had calm down along with the noise of the engine, she noticed that they were near Cloudsdale which was surprising to her since no pony could get there that fast. "I hope we don't go any farther than this, it's going to take forever for me to get back to the battle." muttering under her breath, she decided to try to peek through door of the engine room to try and figure out what was going on. She studied the two stallions, Both of witch she could see a-lot easier now that she wasn't in a rush to hide "Hay Lightning, are we ready to jump yet?" Eventually the unicorn asked, whom Dash presumed was Side Step, "Yes, We are ready to jump, we are engaging in 3, 2, 1." Everypony braced for the jump, more and more streaks of light were sliding up on the windshield of the craft, until there was a flash of pure white accommodated by a violent but quick shake of the entire craft, the sky went from the purple she was used too, to the light blue sky she had when she was a filly. It was quite for a minute, With only the sound of the engine filling the empty space. "Its to quite," Spoke the pegasus, "waaay too quite. Take control, Ima check the communications." Pushing the control wheel over to Side Step, correcting the roll that had been created in the process. "Okay! That should have done it!" Shouted the pegasus happily a few moments later. It took a few moments for a mare's voice to come though the radio. "Welcome back Blue Lightning, you and Side Step have clearance to the ever free forest landing zone." "All righty then! We are already here. " Lightning quickly responded happily.

Dash could not see what was happening below the craft but as it landed with a bit of a thud, she looked outside to find that there were no buildings around, just the launch pad in the middle of the ever free. "Where do these Ponies..." Rainbow Dash was cut short of her sentence that she was Muttering to self to hear what sounded like a steam pipe bursting and lots of heavy metal gears cranking away, the ground began to rise and the opening up above was sealed shut buy more massive metal plates that sounded like they could take heavy damage and still hold shut. The big gears that were bringing the platform and the craft down deeper and deeper into the earth seemingly to be gaining speed. Eventually the shaft opened up into what looked to be a very expansive cave, inhabited by all sorts of ponies, technology and crossbeams, there looked to be no end to how deep it was either nor how far out it went in all directions. At this point the platform was slowing down, and the two stallions have left the craft and we're waiting for the platform to stop. The shaft that they were traveling down seem to be made of Glass except for the 1st few miles on the surface which was stone and dirt. She wandered up towards the front of the craft and found that there is only one button on the controls the rest were levers, the flight wheel, and a few pedals underneath the dashboard. The doors to board the craft had very clearly opened suddenly and the pegasus had boarded on to the craft "Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash had frozen when he said this, "H-how do you my name?!" She asked as she was turning around, when dash saw his face with his brown mane with light blue streaks in it, and his blue eyes that were just saying something was wrong. "It's common knowledge here, The cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane is Rainbow Dash, but a robotic wing was never in that picture, heh, I finally know that I'm not the only one with a robotic wing or two." "And what is that supposed to make me feel sorry for you" snapped Dash with a stern look on her face, which made lightning take a step back in surprise, which also made him reveal all of his cybernetic body parts without him even realizing, Dash's eyes widened as she watched His feathery wings reveal themselves in a pixelated manner to actually be a series of aluminum paneling and framing, ball joints and servos. This same description could be used for his right forearm which was robotic all the way up to shoulder, The only major thing to note about this was his hoof, which could also be used as a hand, like dragons would. The only thing that did not have many moving parts was his mask, which bordered the top left of his muzzle and just before halfway across his face went up to his hairline and went back around his head and replaced his ear went down and came back around. You could tell that he had lost an eye at one point, as for a screen sits there now instead of his eye. This terrified Rainbow Dash to her core and she backed up rapidly into the consul of the train like aircraft that they were in and found herself sitting on her flank. "Th-th-umm uh" Rainbow Dash was stuttering too much to make words come out of her mouth. Her reaction to him clearly said that she could see his cybernetics and quickly hid them once more, and backed away from the door to exit this craft and made a gesture that said 'you may exit if you want.' Dash finally was able to make words come out of her mouth and said "Th-Thank you, I, Guess but, I would like to go h-home." Blue lightning's expression got even more sorry looking, "I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be able to do that I mean, I don't even know how we got to your universe but I don't know if we'll be able get back there, me and sidestep are lucky enough to actually get back here although I don't think our luck will last on an attempt to go back. I'll be out side the door when you come out, I will show you to where you can stay the night if you don't want to spend it in here." Lightning stepped outside of the craft and waited, The door had closed behind him. Rainbow Dash got her self up off against the Console and wondered what had just happened. She then walked to the middle of the vehicle and laid there trying to find a comfortable position, then tried the seats, which were still uncomfortable. After about an hour or so, she went to ask for the room. To her surprise he was standing in a guard like manner, and holding his word.

"The guard's stand? What are you guarding, the ship?" She said with a easily relaxed face.

"Nope, I want you within a reasonable distance of me until you get acquainted with a new cybernetic wing. Before you say you don't need a new wing keep in mind that you will have a few more tactical abilities, and your wing will feel and respond just like a live wing would with out any sort of delay." Blue Lightning said gently but yet sternly, "So, if you would please follow me, I will show you the way to your room for the time being."

"Heh, my world could only really dream of that." Dash smiles lightly, But only to fade away as she says "Thank you." in a soft manner. Lightning let out a sigh and said in the same manner "your welcome" She feels a sense of protection here after what he said, and followed him through the door that opened to a catwalk that connected to a complex net work of more catwalks, cross beams, cables and active mono-rails.

After jumping onto a mono-rail and riding it to a area that look more as a place for residents to call home within the industrial facility. They stoped at a building that had mimicked the feel of The Canterlot guard quarters back in her world. Blue Lightning brought Rainbow Dash to a room that had a balcony over looking one of the biggest open areas within the facility. A relatively large room was hanging off the ceiling witch was barely visible thanks to the dark gray underground fog, which turned to a light gray when looking for the other side of the of the gap which was completely

Again, Thank you for this hospitality your giving me. I'm... No longer used to it, we never got this in my world" Dash said with a faint smile "It is the least we can do, to get you a roof over your head, food to eat and water to drink," Lightning added "there is a computer that is easy to use, press the switch, touch the screen to select or use the icon, which will open up a browser to allow you to look up any documents of information. This also allows you to get a job and communicate from afar easily." He paused, realizing that was a lot of information to take in. "Sorry, guess i got carried away. Either way, I'll leave you to get some rest" and walked out closing the door behind him.

Dash was tired, and needed the rest, so she explored the apartment and found the bed room. Getting in the bed and laying in it realized that it was the most comfortable bed she had in ages and quickly fell deep asleep.


End file.
